Hilda's Hero
by Sir Kibble
Summary: Hilda decides that she has an easier way of getting what she wants. This is just a short smut story between Hilda and Link. I might do a bunch of those for a bit. Haven't decided yet. M for obvious content.


She was about to call forth Yuga. She wanted to defeat Link and steal the Triforce, but she had grown fond of him. Very fond of him, actually. Everything about him drew her in and drove her wild. She decided to come up with another plan. Hilda smiled as she turned away from the Zelda painting and towards Link, "I had a hero like you once, but he deserted me. You and I… we are not so different." She started walking towards him, "we are both strong, resourceful, courageous; we have learned to take care of ourselves. Whereas your Princess Zelda and my 'hero' can barely defend themselves, let alone an entire kingdom." She was now inches away from him, her breath in his ear, "join me, Link. We can rule Lorule together. With you by my side, we will be unstoppable. We will return this land to what it once was."

Link glared back at her, "I won't join you. I couldn't turn my back on everyone back home! It wouldn't be right!"

She pushed him against the wall and licked his cheek, "you need someone to take care of you, to love you and treat you with the respect that you deserve. I know you would do the same for me," she paused, hesitating, "it looks like you need more convincing." She smiled seductively as she tossed her staff aside and began to disrobe.

Link didn't know how to respond; he had never had a woman do this for him. Ever. He had always dreamt about it. There weren't all that many super attractive women in Hyrule, but when he saw one, his imagination ran wild. Now, here was this princess, who was several times more attractive than Zelda, naked in front of him.

She pressed her chest against his and slowly slid down. She grabbed his belt and undid it, and then she proceeded to pull his pants down, revealing a very hard cock. "Is that for me? Of course it is. You've always been mine, ever since we first met. I bet you've fantasized about me," she began stroking his length, "did you jerk off to me, Link? Did you cum thinking about my sexy breasts? Or maybe, my mouth on your cock. Was it like this?" She licked it slowly before engulfing it. She went up and down slowly before she deep throated him. He was in Nirvana, or at least, what he imagined paradise to feel like.

Hilda kept sucking fervently. She wanted Link badly. She had to have him. He would soon belong to her, and then Lorule would be redeemed. The dark princess stopped just short of his release and smirked, "do you want the rest, my dear hero? And all that comes with it? The luxury of the royal life, a devoted wife, a kingdom dedicated to you. Anything and everything you could ever want and all you have to do is fuck me. Give in to it."

The offer became even more tempting. He would never get any of this with Zelda. He hardly even knew her. But he did know Hilda. She would talk to him on his quest. She was there for him. She managed to defend herself and him. Together they could defeat Yuga and restore the land. Maybe it was Hyrule that was the mirror world all this time.

Hilda saw it in his eyes and knew what his answer was. She licked her lips, "good boy. Now, my pet, sheath your sword, so to speak. I want it, so commands I, Princess Hilda of Lorule."

"Well, if my _queen_ commands it, so shall it be." Link winked.

He flipped Hilda around and shoved her against the wall. She bit her lip and squealed with excitement. He teased her entrance as he played with her breasts, licking and sucking on them. Hilda was moaning with anticipation, waiting for Link to impale her with his member. Finally, he did. He slowly started, trying not to hurt her. She was still a virgin, as was he, but she sure knew how to seduce a man. He looked her in the eyes and she nodded, knowing full well what was about to come. Her devilish smile made it clear that she wanted it rough, though. So be it. He started picking up speed. She screamed as she felt her virginity slip away. The initial pain was soon surpassed by the sheer ecstasy of the moment. Link kept her against the wall, fucking Hilda hard and fast. He lifted up one of her legs to give himself a better vantage point. She returned the passion with her own as she bucked her hips in rhythm to his. The faster he went, the closer he came.

"I know you want to. Cum inside of me, my hero. Cum for me!" She screamed, bracing for it.

Link acknowledged her answer to the question burning in his loins as he came hard inside of her. Hilda moaned each time he shot inside of her. It felt amazing.

* * *

The battle with Yuga took no time at all. Yuga was confused as to why the princess was fighting him. This confusion was his downfall as she and Link destroyed him. Soon after, they freed Zelda from her painting, only to make her kneel before them. She would be their slave from now on. More realistically, she would become one of Link's concubines as he helped his queen take back the land with the Triforce. For the land of Hyrule, it fell into chaos as Lorule prospered. Hilda was not without mercy, though. She offered to let certain people come to Lorule. For example, she let Queen Oren come, but only as a slave and concubine for King Link. So began the reign of Lorule, and so concluded Hyrule's reign.


End file.
